


Dear Skip

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Little break with news from home during training.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Dear Skip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Skip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125069) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



"Tell me about camp, because I’m dying to know. How is Georgia? Beautiful, I bet. I’ve always wanted to go."

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
